The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with uppers.
Articles of footwear generally include an upper and one or more sole structures. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structures may include midsole structures that provide cushioning and shock absorption.